Doc Agasa's Inventions
Introduction This Section Of The Wiki Is Going To Tell You What And How Doc Agasa's Inventions Work Sleeping Darts Conan Has A Watch That Has A Hidden Dart In It. Once He Solves The Case He Encounters, He Shoots The Darts At Either Mr Moore Or Serena And Uses The Voice Changing Bow Tie To Tell The Rest Of The People The Truth Behind The Case. Unfortunatly, There is Only 1 Dart in His Watch. Voice Changing Bowtie Conan's Voice Changing Bowtie Is Very Useful. It Can Change His Voice To Anyone Else's And Can Also Adjust Volume. Due to Updates, This Bowtie Can Also Transfer The Voice Through A Button Shaped Transmitter, The Junior Detective League Badges And The Earring Shaped Phone. Conan Uses This Bowtie To Tell Who The Murderer Is Without Revealing His Real Identity. Super Sneakers Conan Wears These Super Sneakers To Kick Things At The Muderer When They Try To Get Away As It Is A Habit Of His From A Long Time Ago. This Pair Of Super Sneakers Goes Well With The Super Strechy Soccer Ball. Surprisingly, This Cannot Kick Every Thing. A Cabbage Was Kicked Once, But It Evaporated. A Door Was Kicked Once And All It Did Was Hurt Conan's Foot. Super Stretchy Soccer Ball Conan Mainly Uses This Soccer Ball To Kick At The Murderer. It Is Sometimes Used To Make The Murderer Give Up By Expanding Incredibly Big And Squishing Them. Unfortunately, It Can Only Last For 10 Seconds. Junior Detective League Badges Together, The Junior Detective League Is A Group Of Children That Likes To Play Detectives, Hunt For Treasure, Explore Haunted Places and Most Of All, Dream. Doc Agasa Made For Each Of Them A Junior Detective Badge. This Badge Can Allow Everyone To Contact Another And Conan Can Track Them With His Homing Glasses. Earring Shaped Phone This phone can come in very handy if you don't have a phone or you and in an emergency. Once, Conan, without revealing his secret identity, gave the phone to Rachel and told her the truth with Jimmy's voice, then, Rachel told the true identity of the murderer to everyone. Button Shaped Transmitters Conan uses this item to tack down people. He commonly uses it to perform sleeping Moore deductions by sticking a transmitter at the back of Mr Moore's collar and speaking through it using the voice changing bow tie Torch-Watch This torch watch is just another feature of not only Conan's watch, but the entire junior detective league participators all have this ability on their watches. This watch has the ability to have torches in them. Only Conan's watch has the sleeping dart in it. Super Skateboard Although we don't ever see this in the manga, we know it exists through movies. It is used for Conan to travel much faster to the place he wants to go. Homing Glasses This is a very useful item to Conan. He can listen to people's conversations through the transmitters he puts. His glasses can also track down transmitters within a 20km range. Category:Others